Conventionally, wires are connected to terminals of fractional horsepower electric motors, by soldering. The connection process is time consuming and moreover, a bared part of the wire adjacent to the soldered connection remains unsupported and is able to move about when subjected to vibration. This can lead to loosening of the joint.